Cherry
by hyssaeir
Summary: Hari istimewa Nagisa kali ini ia lalui bersama keluarga kecilnya. Gakushuu, dirinya, dan buah cinta mereka. AsaNagi. MPreg. Dedicated for Shiota Nagisa's belated birthday.


Kediaman Asano pagi itu terlihat lebih sibuk dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Gelak tawa sesekali terdengar dari salah satu ruang ketika tubuh sang pemilik suara digelitiki tangan-tangan jahil. Lelaki dengan helai birunya yang lalu-lalang melewati ruang itu ikut menyunggingkan senyum atas interaksi dua entitas di dalam sana.

"Uguu~"

Dua tangan kecil terangkat, meminta pribadi di depannya untuk mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Yang diminta hanya terkekeh, segera meraih dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada hidung mungil itu. Si kecil tergelak, mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tangan dan kakinya. Mata bulat dengan iris lazuardi itu berbinar—terlalu senang menyadari seluruh badannya melawan gravitasi.

"Shuu," Nagisa mengetuk pelan pintu yang tengah terbuka itu—coba merebut atensi sang belahan jiwa, "air hangatnya sudah siap. Biar kumandikan dia dulu."

Gakushuu tersenyum, ia dekati Nagisa dan dikecupnya pipi itu hingga merona. Bayi dalam gendongannya diserahkan pada sang biru.

"Nah, mandi dulu, ya, Jagoan. Setelah itu, kita berangkat."

Senyum Nagisa merekah, "Shuu juga harus bersiap-siap."

Sang pirang _strawberry_ terkekeh mendengarnya, bermaksud untuk mengecup kembali pipi Nagisa namun yang dituju berusaha melindungi diri dibalik wajah sang buah hati—lantas pipi gembil si kecil kini menjadi sasaran.

"Uwaa~"

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning :** _shounen-ai_ ; MPreg; typo(s); keju ulala; (sangat) OOC; etc.

Sebuah fanfiksi sederhana yang dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun seorang anak SMP yang luar biasa. Selamat ulang tahun, Shiota Nagicha baby!

.

.

 **Cherry**

 **A** kaba **S** hinra

.

.

Hari itu bukanlah hari Minggu. Bukan juga hari libur nasional. Hanya hari Senin yang mengawali hari-hari sibuk untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Namun Asano Gakushuu tak terpengaruh, tak tampak sibuk dan tergesa seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya.

Ia mengambil cuti—meski hanya sehari. Sengaja menyalahi aturan memang, demi merayakan hari paling istimewa yang hanya terjadi setahun sekali. Sejenak tak acuh pada tumpukan laporan yang menghiasi mejanya di kantor pemerintahan. Dan satu hari ini akan ia lewatkan bersama orang terkasih yang telah mengikat janji sehidup semati—serta buah cinta mereka.

"Shuu, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Memang aku belum bilang?" Suara mesin berderu, Gakushuu melajukan mobilnya.

"Kau hanya bilang hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan," tangan Nagisa yang tak sibuk melingkar pada dada dan perut si kecil, kini berusaha menjauhkan ibu jari dari bibir sang buah hati agar tak lagi dikulum, "tapi tidak bilang ke mana. Shuu, aku tak pernah suka bermain teka-teki denganmu."

Gakushuu tergelak, manik violetnya sejenak melirik penumpang di sebelahnya, "Tidak jauh. Kau nikmati saja hari ini. Kau, aku, dan Ryouta."

Sadar namanya tengah dipanggil, si kecil melempar pandangan pada sang ayah dan mengais-ngais udara ke arahnya—berusaha meminta atensi.

Nagisa tersenyum, meraih kedua tangan itu dan mengecup punggung tangannya, "Iya, Sayang. Biarkan _Tou-san_ menyetir, ya. Nanti Ryouta boleh minta gendong _Tou-san_ kalau sudah sampai."

Seolah mengerti apa yang telah diucapkan _kaa-san_ nya, Asano kecil sedikit mengerucutkan bibir dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuh Nagisa. Tangan yang baru saja terlepas dari genggaman kini kembali dikulum—lengkap dengan netra langit yang sedikit berair.

Ah, si kecil rupanya marah karena keinginannya harus ditunda. Namun bukan Nagisa namanya jika tak bisa membuat sang buah hati yang tengah merajuk kembali ceria. Satu tangannya yang terbebas perlahan menyusup di atas perut si kecil yang, dan jemarinya kini tengah menari lincah di atasnya.

Ryouta tergelak, tak mampu menahan geli yang menjalar dari perutnya. Tawanya kian kencang ketika Nagisa terus menghujani pipi gembilnya dengan ciuman. Gakushuu yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum. Tangannya lantas membelai helai senja sang buah hati dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya digenggam oleh telapak tangan mungil yang hangat.

"Ah, Ryouta, jari _Tou-san_ jangan dimakan, Sayang."

.

.

.

Gakushuu menghentikan laju mobilnya. Taman kota adalah tempat pemberhentian mereka. Nagisa mengerjap, sedikit bingung karena tebakannya ternyata meleset jauh.

"Terkejut?" Iris langit bersirobok dengan violet. Sedikit tersentak sebab suaminya telah membukakan pintu mobil dan menunggunya keluar.

Ia perlahan turun, dekapannya pada sang buah hati tak mengendur sama sekali. "Hm, sedikit? Seingatku kau adalah orang yang tak begitu menyukai kegiatan di luar ruangan."

Pemilik helai senja itu terkekeh. Tangannya menyusup pada pinggang Nagisa untuk menuntunnya ke tempat tujuan.

"Ya, aku memang tak begitu tertarik dengan kegiatan luar. Tapi, cuacanya sedang cerah. Mengapa tak coba saja menghabiskan waktu di sini," ia mengeratkan pelukannya hingga tak ada jarak antara tubuh keduanya, "apalagi jika denganmu."

"Hati-hati, Shuu. Aku sedang menggendong Ryouta. Kalau kau menggombal begitu lagi, aku bisa jatuh terantuk batu."

Kedua pipi yang merona sama sekali tak mendukung tiap frasa yang baru saja terucap dari belah bibirnya. Lelaki di sebelahnya tak mampu menahan seringai saat netra violet menangkap semburat merah yang menyebar cepat. Bibir yang masih menyeringai itu akhirnya memilih untuk mengecup lembut puncak kepala berhelai langit yang tak lagi sepanjang dulu—saat keduanya masih mengecap bangku menengah pertama.

"Mau duduk di sana saja?" Tawarnya ketika sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon oak merebut atensinya.

" _Un._ " Sebuah anggukan singkat menjadi jawabnya. Ryouta yang sedari tadi tampak tenang di gendongan sang _kaa-san_ kini mulai saling menepuk kedua telapak tangan sembari bibirnya tak henti menyuarakan kata-kata yang mungkin tak bisa dimengerti kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

Tas yang sedari tadi diselempangkan di bahunya, kini diletakkan di atas bangku taman. Nagisa menyandarkan tubuh dengan Ryouta yang tak henti berceloteh di pangkuannya. Tangannya perlahan meraih tangan mungil sang buah hati yang coba kembali dikulum.

Gakushuu lantas meraih Ryouta—yang merajuk karena tangannya gagal bertemu dengan belah bibirnya—dan mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan menyangga ketiaknya.

"Uguu~ kwaaa~" Ryouta coba menggapai wajah ayahnya. Gakushuu terkekeh. Ia kecup singkat ujung hidung Asano kecil—hingga sang bocah tergelak senang.

"Shuu, aku bawakan kopi untukmu," Nagisa mulai mengaduk-aduk isi tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah termos kecil, "mau kutuangkan?"

"Ah, ya, boleh."

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarga kecil ini bahwa setiap mereka keluar rumah dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Nagisa akan membawa termos kecil berisi kopi untuk sang suami. Permintaan Gakushuu yang memang sangat menyukai minuman berkafein itu—juga sebuah alasan yang sedikit tak masuk akal bahwa ia enggan membeli minuman lain karena khawatir akan bercampur zat lain. Nagisa kadang tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran lelaki pirang _strawberry_ itu.

Cairan kecoklatan dituang hingga mengisi separuh gelas kecil dan diberikan pada Gakushuu yang tak mau menyerahkan Ryouta pada Nagisa. "Hati-hati, masih panas."

Bibir gelas hampir dicumbu, Ryouta justru semakin giat menggeliat hingga Gakushuu nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya. Nagisa menatap garang sang suami.

"Sudah kubilang, kemarikan Ryouta. Kalau jatuh bagaimana?" Gakushuu meringis. Memang bukan sekali-dua kali didamprat Nagisa—terutama jika menyangkut Ryouta—tapi sepertinya batinnya masih saja bergetar kala sadar suara sang pujaan hati naik beberapa oktaf.

Nagisa menghela napas. Gelas lalu diraih dan ditiup-tiup pelan isinya. Gakushuu menyeringai, tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki berhelai biru itu.

"Ini," gelas kecil disodorkan di depan bibir sang suami, sedang satu tangannya menangkup bagian bawah gelas—khawatir ada satu-dua tetes yang terjatuh.

Gakushuu menyeruput pelan liquid berkafein itu. Kedua tangannya tetap setia mendekap bocah lelaki yang entah mengapa tak lagi banyak bergerak. Kepala mungil dengan rambut pirang _strawberry_ itu kini mendongak, mulai penasaran dengan apa yang tengah diteguk oleh sang _tou-san._

"Ah, aku lupa membawa tisu," gelas dengan cairan yang berkurang sedikit itu diletakkan di sebelahnya, Nagisa kembali mengaduk isi tas, "Shuu, aku beli tisu dulu di sana, ya."

Netra violet mengikuti jemari Nagisa yang menunjuk sebuah etalase yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, "Hm. Jangan lama-lama."

Bibir mungil itu menyunggingkan senyum sebelum mengecup singkat dahi si kecil serta pipi kiri sang suami. "Ryouta dengan _Tou-san_ sebentar, ya."

"Uwuu~" Bayi yang genap berusia tujuh bulan itu mengangkat kedua tangannya sembari membuka dan menutup telapaknya kala Nagisa menjauh. Lantas mata bulat lazuardi itu kembali memusatkan atensi pada gelas kecil yang berdiri anteng di sebelahnya. Satu tangannya dikulum, setengah badan yang disangga sang ayah berusaha mendekati obyek.

Warnanya berbeda sekali dengan yang biasa _Kaa-san_ berikan padanya. Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah lebih enak dari liquid yang selama ini diteguknya? Apakah ada rasa lain yang bisa dikenalnya melalui warna ini?

Gakushuu diam-diam mengamati. Putra kecilnya rupanya tertarik dengan minuman berkafein favoritnya. Sebuah ide yang melintas membuat seringai muncul di wajahnya.

(Semenjak Asano Ryouta lahir tujuh bulan lalu, Gakushuu memiliki hobi baru: menjahili sang buah hati—dan baru akan berhenti jika Nagisa sudah mengomelinya, atau yang lebih parah, Asano kecil menangis).

Perlahan, Gakushuu membenahi posisi sang buah hati. Jemari telunjuknya lantas tercelup sedikit dalam cairan kecoklatan itu. Tangan mungil yang dikulum, dijauhkan pelan-pelan—khawatir Asano kecil kesakitan. Jemari dengan setetes bulir kecoklatan didekatkan pada bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka itu. Lidah kecilnya langsung terjulur, coba mengecap tetes air yang ada di ujung jemari sang ayah—tanpa tahu _tou-san_ nya semakin menyeringai.

Begitu cairan-apapun-itu menyapa lidah, Ryouta mengernyit. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut dengan lidah yang terjulur. Kedua telapak tangannya mulai bermain-main dengan lidahnya—mungkin ingin menghapus sensasi apapun yang telah sampai di pusat syaraf.

Gakushuu terkekeh melihat reaksi sang buah hati. Ryouta—seolah tahu bahwa sang ayah tengah menertawakannya—melayangkan telapak tangan berlumur saliva pada hidung ayahnya. Cukup keras untuk membuat Asano senior mengaduh.

"Uwaaa~" Tak cukup dengan memukul, Ryouta kini justru menangis. Kedua matanya memejam rapat, telapak tangan terkepal erat.

Si pirang _strawberry_ kelabakan. Ia langsung menggendong sang buah hati sembari mencari botol susu si kecil—cara ampuh yang Gakushuu tahu untuk menghentikan tangis Ryouta adalah dengan mencekokinya susu. Sayang, begitu dotnya hampir menyentuh mulut sang bayi, tangan Ryouta justru menampik keras botol itu hingga terjatuh.

"Aah~ Lihat siapa yang membuat seorang bayi lucu menangis."

Iris violet menyipit tajam pada sumber suara. "Maehara Hiroto."

"Yo, Asano." Maehara mendekat. Satu tangannya melambai sementara satunya tengah menggenggam erat tangan pemuda berhelai obsidian—Isogai Yuuma.

"Ada apa," Gakushuu masih berusaha meredam tangis si kecil dengan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Kami hanya ingin menyapa," kini giliran Isogai yang menjawab, "ngomong-ngomong, di mana Nagisa? Hanya berdua dengan anakmu?"

"Haha, tidak mungkin Nagisa meninggalkan Asano berdua dengan Ryouta terlalu lama, Yuuma."

Gakushuu mendelik meski hati kecilnya menyetujui kalimat Maehara. "…. Ia sedang membeli tisu."

Tangis Ryouta masih belum reda. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. Gakushuu semakin merasa bersalah. Timangannya pada sang buah hati tak berhenti. Isogai jadi iba melihatnya.

"Ah, sini, coba kugendong, Asano."

Meski ragu, Gakushuu akhirnya menyerahkan Ryouta dalam gendongan Isogai. Asano kecil yang menyadari bahwa dirinya kini berpindah tangan, mulai membuka mata. Tangisnya perlahan reda kala Isogai menimangnya.

"Uuu~" _Azure_ nya menampakkan diri, Isogai dibuat takjub oleh mata bulat sang malaikat kecil. Namun ia mengerjap bingung kala dua tangan mungil itu coba meraih sesuatu.

"Ooh, dia penasaran dengan dua pucukmu, Yuuma."

"Eeh?!" Isogai memekik heran mendengar celetukan tak berdasar Maehara. Asano kecil masih bermain-main dengan kedua tangannya, gelak tawa sesekali keluar dari belah bibirnya—mungkin senang melihat dua _ahoge_ Isogai yang tampak bergoyang.

"Sini, sini, coba berikan Ryouta padaku—aduh!"

Lengan Maehara ditepis kasar oleh Gakushuu, pemuda _ginger_ itu menatap tajam si pelaku. "Apa-apaan kau, Asano."

"Jangan coba menggendong Ryouta. Aku belum percaya dengan kemampuanmu."

Bibir Maehara mengerucut, tangannya mengelus lengan yang sempat mendapat perlakuan kasar Gakushuu. "Dasar papa over-protektif."

"Mau protes?!"

"Tidak."

Isogai menghela napas. Ia pun menengahi keduanya sebelum makin parah—alasan sebenarnya, ia khawatir bayi tanpa dosa dalam gendongannya akan menyaksikan sesuatu yang belum pantas untuk anak seusianya.

"Ah, Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun." Tiga kepala langsung menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Yo, Nagisa."

Ketika iris langit itu menangkap sosok _kaa-san_ nya mendekat, tubuhnya lantas dicondongkan ke arah sang _kaa-san._ Isogai dan Nagisa terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kemari, Sayang," pipi gembil dan merona milik Ryouta kembali dihujani ciuman Nagisa, "maaf _Kaa-san_ lama."

Ryouta mulai berceloteh saat Nagisa mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan si kecil—mengadu pada sang _kaa-san_ bahwa ia baru saja dijahili oleh _tou-san_ nya—meski Nagisa juga tiga orang di sana tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan sang bayi.

"Bukankah Ryouta sangat mirip dengan Asano, eh?"

Nagisa mengangguk. Tubuh Ryouta diputar hingga kini ia menyandar pada dada Nagisa dan berpangku pada salah satu lengannya. "Kakeknya juga bilang begitu."

Gakushuu sedikit berjengit saat Nagisa menyebut ayahnya. Asano Ryouta memang duplikat seorang Asano Gakushuu. Dari rambut hingga bentuk wajah. Bahkan sesaat setelah Ryouta lahir dan berada dalam gendongan Gakuhou, sang ayah lantas berkata bahwa ia seolah menggendong Gakushuu kecil dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ryouta hanya memperoleh mata bulat lazuardi serta bibir mungil Nagisa.

(Jujur saja saat itu Gakushuu terperangah melihat ayahnya—Asano Gakuhou—tersenyum sembari membelai lembut wajah Ryouta dalam gendongan).

"Yah, asalkan sifat Asano juga tidak menurun pada Ryota."

Kalimat Maehara membuat sudut mata Gakushuu berkedut. Mulut itu sepertinya perlu diberi pelajaran agar filternya lebih bisa bekerja maksimal.

"Katakan sekali lagi, akan kubuat kau jadi daging cincang."

"Whoa," posisi defensif dipasang, Maehara berlindung di balik punggung Isogai, "kau tak mau disebut kanibal, kan?"

"Aku tak keberatan jika kau korban mutilasiku."

"Shuu." Satu kata dari Nagisa dan Gakushuu menghela napas pasrah—enggan mengaku bahwa sebenarnya ia tak ingin melihat Nagisa marah.

"Sudah," Isogai kembali menengahi, "Hiroto juga, jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Guu~" Ryouta belum paham situasi, justru bertepuk tangan dan tergelak—tampak puas dengan ekspresi dua _seme_ yang sempat berseteru.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa, karena kita bertemu di sini," Isogai mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tas yang dibawanya, "hadiah ulang tahun dari kami, untukmu."

"Eh?" Nagisa sedikit kesusahan menerimanya hingga akhirnya Gakushuu yang meraih kotak itu, "Isogai-kun dan Maehara-kun harusnya tak perlu repot begini. Tapi, terima kasih banyak."

Isogai terkekeh, ia menggaruk pipinya canggung. Kini Maehara yang menimpali, "Yah, kita jarang bertemu, kan. Jadi, anggap saja media jika kaurindu kami."

"Ehm, kalau begitu sesekali mampir saja ke rumah."

"Ya, siapa tahu kaubisa membersihkan rumah kami, Maehara."

"Shuu."

Isogai tergelak, Maehara cemberut mendengarnya. "Baik, kapan-kapan kami pasti akan mampir. Kalau begitu, kami duluan, ya."

Nagisa mengerjap, "Mau ke mana?"

"Ada sebuah bangunan yang harus kami cek," Maehara mengedipkan mata.

"Tempat resepsi pernikahan?"

"N-Nagisa!" Sang biru tergelak ketika semburat merah menyebar rata pada wajah si helai malam.

"Baiklah, Ryouta, dadah pada Isogai-jii dan Maehara-jii," satu tangannya mengangkat tangan mungil Ryouta dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Isogai dan Maehara membalas lambaian tangan mungil itu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pamit.

.

.

"Nagisa, kita makan siang sekarang, bagaimana?"

Nagisa yang sedari tadi bersenda gurau dengan si kecil, kini memusatkan atensi pada sang suami, "Boleh. Tapi, biarkan aku menyiapkan susu untuk Ryouta dulu."

"Lho, yang tadi sudah habis?"

Netra langit itu menatap tajam si pirang _strawberry_. "Memang salah siapa botol susu Ryouta jatuh."

Gakushuu terdiam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan berlapis tuduhan yang dilancarkan padanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk meraih Ryouta dalam gendongan Nagisa dan membiarkan sang biru menyiapkan sebotol nutrisi untuk buah hati mereka.

"Ini, Sayang." Sebotol susu didekatkan pada mulut kecil Ryouta dan langsung mengisap dotnya. Nagisa menggendong kembali Ryouta sementara Gakushuu membawa tas berisi perlengkapan malaikat kecil mereka.

"Kita mau makan di mana, Shuu?"

"Di dekat sini ada restoran. Jadi tidak perlu pakai mobil." Lengan Gakushuu merangkul bahu Nagisa. Sesekali ia membenahi—jika tak ingin disebut jahil—topi _bonnet_ beludru biru yang baru dipakai Ryouta.

"Hei, apa susunya seenak itu sampai tidak bersuara sama sekali?" Jemari Gakushuu menusuk-nusuk botol susu si kecil.

"Shuu, jangan diganggu," Nagisa menepis pelan tangan sang suami, "nanti Ryouta tersedak."

"Tidak ak—"

"Guh oaa~"

"Gakushuu!" Nagisa segera menungkupkan Ryouta dalam dekapannya dan menepuk pelan punggungnya, "sudah kubilang jangan ganggu Ryouta kalau dia sedang minum susu."

"Biasanya tidak begitu, Sayang."

"Biasanya?! Shuu, tolong berhenti menggoda Ryouta seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau aku sedang tidak bersamamu?!"

Ryouta masih menangis pasca tersedak dan Nagisa terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang sembari menimangnya. Beruntung posisi mereka tidak berada di tengah keramaian sehingga tidak mengundang atensi banyak orang. Gakushuu yang merasa bersalah mulai melepas topi si kecil dan membelai lembut helai pirang _strawberry_ itu.

"Ryouta terlalu imut untuk tidak digoda."

Nagisa menghela napas lelah. Suaminya terlalu bebal jika sudah menyangkut Ryouta. Tangis si kecil tak lagi sekencang tadi. Mulutnya kembali mengulum kedua tangannya—Nagisa jadi tak tega melepasnya., takut ia menangis lagi.

"Waah~ Ada yang baru saja membuat seorang bayi lucu menangis, ya?"

 _Déjà vu._

"Karma-kun?"

"Yahoo~"

Manik violet itu menyipit tak suka pada entitas merah yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah mereka—dengan sebuah boneka kuning besar di tangannya.

"Akabane."

Seringai Karma melebar kala sadar rivalnya memincing benci padanya. (Ya, mereka saling mendeklarasikan diri bahwa keduanya adalah rival abadi sehidup semati; pantang bersekongkol meski disogok). Oh, ia sangat suka memancing perkara dengan yang lain.

"Jadi, kenapa Ryocchan menangis?"

Gakushu mendengus, "Namanya Ryouta, bukan Ryocchan."

"Hee, kau iri karena tak punya panggilan sayang untuk anakmu sendiri?"

"Kenapa aku harus iri pada makhluk abstrak sepertimu."

Karma mengedikkan bahu, dagunya diangkat jumawa, seringainya semakin terlihat menyebalkan—di mata Gakushuu. "Tanpa makhluk yang kausebut abstrak ini, kau takkan bisa menikahi Nagisa-kun."

Gakushuu berdecih. Perjuangan pahit selama lima tahun harus kembali terungkit meski sudah dikubur dalam-dalam.

"Karma-kun …" Lirih Nagisa memanggil nama pemilik helai merah, menyiratkan sebuah permohonan untuk tak lagi memicu memori.

"Maaf, maaf," tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Nagisa. Atensinya lantas kembali pada makhluk mungil dalam dekapan sang _kaa-san._

"Hei, Ryocchan, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," boneka Koro-sensei sebesar tubuh si kecil diletakkan di depan dada, "taraa~ _tako_ Koro-sensei!"

Manik _azure_ menatap tanpa berkedip. Sebelah tangan yang tak dikulum perlahan meraih boneka kuning yang tampak empuk itu.

"Waa waa~" Kedua tangannya kini menepuk-nepuk boneka gurita kuning—yang kemudian dibawa mendekat oleh Nagisa.

"Karma-kun dari mana dapat ini?"

"Ng, tentu saja aku memesannya untuk hadiah ulang tahun Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa kembali mengerjap, gagal paham mengapa dirinya yang sudah memiliki seorang putra ini masih pantas bermain boneka di mata seorang Akabane Karma.

Ia menghela napas, "Terima kasih banyak, Karma-kun. Mungkin boneka ini akan lebih banyak menemani Ryouta ketimbang aku."

"Eeh siapa bilang? Boneka ini harusnya diletakkan antara kau dan Asano-kun, Nagisa-kun."

"Apa maksudmu, Akabane?! Aku dan Nagisa sudah sah, apa kaulupa."

"Ck ck ck," jari telunjuk digoyangkan di depan wajah Gakushuu, "justru karena kau dan Nagisa-kun sudah sah, kaupikir kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu pada Nagisa-kun di ranjang, kan?!"

Wajah Nagisa merona hebat mendengar penuturan kelewat jujur dari Karma.

"Tutup mulut vulgarmu, Akabane. Jangan mencemari telinga anakku dengan kalimat yang gagal lolos uji itu, Maniak Wasabi."

"Hee, justru otakmu yang tak lolos uji laboratorium, Siluman Lipan," netra emas berbalik menatap Nagisa yang menyembunyikan wajah dibalik helai senja sang putra, "Nagisa-kun, jika manusia setengah lipan ini macam-macam denganmu, kaupukul saja dengan boneka Koro-sensei itu."

"Siapa yang kausebut manusia setengah lipan, Setan Merah?!"

"Hentikan, kalian berdua," Nagisa menghela napas, Gakushuu mendecih, Karma menjulurkan lidah. Kepala Nagisa terasa pening tiap kali berada di tengah mereka.

"Uwuu~" Tiga pasang mata menoleh pada Ryouta yang kini mengabaikan benda empuk dihadapannya. Iris langitnya terpaku pada sesuatu di atas kepala Karma yang bergoyang lembut. Kedua lengan kecilnya diulurkan ke arah Karma—berharap paman berambut merah di depannya ini mengerti pintanya.

Nagisa terkikik geli kala sadar apa yang sudah merebut atensi sang buah hati, "Karma-kun, kurasa Ryouta tertarik dengan _ahoge_ mu."

Karma mengernyit. Iris _aurum_ itu menatap manik lazuardi yang memandangnya penuh harap. "Hee, tapi _ahoge_ ini tidak bisa dilepas."

"Potong saja dengan gunting apa susahnya."

"Kurobek mulutmu kalau kau berani melakukannya."

"Shuu, Karma-kun …"

Karma melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, "Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

"Karma-kun keluar hanya untuk memberikan ini?" Karma mengangguk cepat.

"Bagaimana kautahu kami di sini. Jangan-jangan selama ini kau selalu mengikuti Nagisa."

"Tentu saja, kan. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan Nagisa-kun pergi bersama orang sepertimu tanpa pengawasan." Lidah itu kembali terjulur.

Alis Gakushuu berkedut. Mungkin ketimbang Maehara, Karma lebih cocok untuk dijadikan daging cincang lalu disajikan pada anjing jalanan yang kelaparan.

"Guu~ guu~" Ryouta masih berusaha meraih Karma.

"Aw~ Ryocchan tak mau pisah denganku? Kemari, beri aku ciuman."

Nagisa menggelengkan kepala. Tubuh Ryouta diangkat lebih tinggi dan dicondongkan pada lelaki di depannya. Telapak tangan mungil itu berhasil menangkup wajah Karma sebelum akhirnya bibir mungilnya bersentuhan langsung dengan pipi kanan Karma.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ah, sebelum itu—"

 _Chu_

Karma sedikit merendahkan badan lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada pipi Nagisa. Manik violet terbelalak, si biru kembali menghela napas, iris emas mengerling—dan menyeringai—pada lelaki _strawberry_ di sebelahnya.

"—ops, sepertinya aku kelewat. Maksudku di sini," bibirnya kembali memberikan kecupan singkat—kali ini pada pipi gembil si kecil Ryouta yang disambut gelak tawa.

"Sampai jumpa," Karma menjauh—namun masih sempat tersenyum puas ke arah Gakushuu.

"AKABANE!"

.

.

Kedua tangannya terkepal, giginya bergemeletuk. Masih murka meski Nagisa sudah mencoba membujuknya. Bahkan celotehan sang buah hati tak mampu mendinginkan kepala Gakushuu.

"Shuu, kau seperti baru mengenal Karma-kun saja."

"Aku memang baru mengenalnya jika dibandingkan denganmu, Nagisa."

"Maksudku, kau harusnya sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat Karma-kun."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi tetap saja aku tak suka."

Gakushuu masih berjalan di depan Nagisa sementara si biru berusaha menyusulnya denga Ryouta dalam gendongan. Ia pun menghela napas, "Ya sudah, kalau Shuu masih marah, lebih baik kita pulang."

Gakushuu menghentikan langkah. Ia berbalik menatap Nagisa, "Apa? Kenapa pulang. Kita bahkan belum makan siang."

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa menikmati makan siang bersama jika kau sendiri masih marah padaku, Shuu."

"Aku tidak bilang aku marah padamu, Nagisa."

"Buktinya kautak mau menungguku dan Ryouta."

Pemilik helai senja itu mengusap wajah gusar. Ia dekati Nagisa dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan. Netra _azure_ itu hanya memperhatikan kala sapu tangannya diusap pelan pada pipi yang sempat dikecup Karma tadi. Bibir mungilnya mati-matian untuk menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum lebar.

 _Shuu yang sedang cemburu itu imut._ Nagisa pikir setelah ini mungkin ia akan lebih sering membuat sang suami cemburu untuk melihat sisi manis seorang Asano Gakushuu.

Puas dengan usapan sapu tangan pada pipinya, bibir Gakushuu lantas mengecup kulit putih itu. Kini Nagisa tak mampu menahan senyumnya. Ia sedikit menoleh agar bibir yang sempat bersentuhan dengan pipinya tadi bertemu dengan bibir mungilnya.

Ciuman itu singkat—jika dibandingkan dengan semua ciuman yang selama ini mereka lakukan. Hanya saling menempel tanpa ada kuluman. Hanya dua senyuman yang saling bersinggungan. Hanya spektrum biru dan violet yang saling bertaut.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Gakushuu mengecup dahi sang belahan jiwa sebelum akhirnya menyatukan dahi keduanya, "Ya, maafkan aku."

"Waa~"

Ryouta berpindah ke gendongan Gakushuu ketika ia mendengar suara sang putra yang sedari tadi tampak tenang. Hidung mungilnya kembali menjadi sasaran bibir sang ayah untuk dikecup lembut. Nagisa mengulas senyum untuk dua pribadi di depannya.

"Kita makan, ya. Aku lapar."

.

.

.

Restoran yang sempat disebut Gakushuu tadi sederhana. Bukan restoran mewah yang selama ini selalu menjadi pilihan Gakushuu. Namun Nagisa dipaksa berdecak kagum sebab dekorasi ruangan di sana tak sesederhana bagian luarnya.

Dindingnya dilapisi warna coklat dan berlantai granit. Beberapa replika pohon _maple_ kecil berdiri manis di tiap sudut ruang. Suasana musim gugur jelas terasa—kendati ini masih musim panas.

Seorang pelayan kemudian menghampiri keduanya, "Meja reservasi untuk Tuan Asano Gakushuu? Mari, ke sebelah sini."

Nagisa mengangkat alis. Pantas saja suaminya sempat panik saat dirinya membatalkan ajakan makan siangnya. Lelaki yang dinikahinya dua tahun lalu itu tampak tenang dan tak acuh, tetap merangkul mesra bahu Nagisa meski beberapa pasang mata menatapnya—atau mungkin lebih kepada entitas yang tengah berceloteh riang sambil tetap mengulum tangan dalam gendongan si pirang _strawberry._

Meja yang telah dipesan Gakushuu berada di sebelah jendela restoran. Cukup jauh dari meja-meja yang telah ditempati oleh pengunjung lain. Sang pelayan menarik kursi dan mempersilakan keduanya untuk duduk.

(Ryouta menolak—merengek—duduk di kursi khusus yang disediakan, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk dan bersandar di pangkuan sang _kaa-san_ ).

Daftar menu diberikan, Nagisa kembali mengerjap. Entah ia yang masih terpukau dengan dekorasi restoran atau memang kelewat tidak peka, dirinya baru sadar bahwa restoran yang ia kunjungi adalah restoran sushi—makanan favoritnya. Iris langit itu lantas menatap lelaki yang duduk di depannya—dengan senyum yang masih belum pudar.

"Ada apa? Menunya tidak ada yang cocok?"

Nagisa menggeleng, tahu betul sang suami tengah menggodanya. "Aku bingung mau pesan yang mana. Aku suka semuanya."

"Kalau begitu pesan saja semua."

"Tidak. Sayang nanti kalau ada yang tidak habis."

"Nanti Ryouta bisa bantu menghabiskan, ya, kan?" Gakushuu mencubit pelan pipi si kecil.

Bibir Nagisa mengerucut. Tangan yang masih berada di pipi Ryouta balik dicubit gemas oleh Nagisa. "Jangan macam-macam, Shuu."

Gakushuu meringis. Ia akhirnya meminta sang pelayan untuk membawakan _dish_ terbaik yang dimiliki restoran ini. Nagisa sedikit berjengit ketika tahu harga yang tertera luar biasa mahal. Ia sebenarnya ingin memilih menu dengan harga paling rendah, namun Gakushuu mengetahui maksudnya dan langsung membungkam bibir sang biru dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sementara kedua orangtuanya sibuk menikmati sushi, Ryouta dengan nyaman bersandar pada sang _kaa-san_ dengan mulut yang disumpal botol susu. Sesekali ia menggeser tangan _kaa-san_ nya yang memegangi botolnya agar tidak jatuh—seolah berkata bahwa dirinya bisa sendiri. Nagisa yang gemas terus menggempur pipi gembil Ryouta dengan ciuman—hingga melupakan sushi favoritnya di hadapannya.

"Nagisa, buka mulutmu."

"Eh—" Sepotong sushi disuapkan oleh sang suami. Nagisa mengunyahnya pelan, Gakushuu menyeringai senang.

"Sini, kusuapi lagi," sumpit yang mencapit sepotong sushi sudah di depan mulut Nagisa.

Nagisa menjauhkan diri dari sumpit yang teracung, "Aku bisa sendiri, Shuu."

Gakushuu tetap memaksa hingga mulut itu akhirnya melahap potongan terakhirnya. Nagisa tengah menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Ryouta dalam dekapan—menyendawakannya—ketika seorang pelayan datang dan membawakan sebuah kue coklat dengan lilin-lilin kecil disekelilingnya.

Mata _azure_ itu mengerjap. Si helai pirang tak menghapus senyumnya sama sekali. Ryouta berusaha menyentuh benda-benda yang terlihat berkilau di depannya.

Gakushuu meraih tangan Nagisa, menggenggamnya. Ia berdehem sebentar.

"Asano Nagisa," mendengar Gakushuu menyebut namanya menggunakan marga Asano entah mengapa selalu membuatnya merona, "untuk tahun ini mungkin aku tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang spesial."

Nagisa tersenyum. Baginya, apapun yang diberikan Gakushuu padanya sangatlah berharga untuknya.

"Aku juga tak menyiapkan apapun selain, mungkin, kue ulang tahun ini," genggaman Gakushuu pada telapak tangannya menjadi lebih erat, "tapi ketahuilah—"

Sebelah tangan Gakushuu kini menangkup wajah manis sang biru. Jemarinya membelai lembut kulit porselen yang disentuh. "Aku sangat bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukan kita."

"Aku juga, Shuu," bisiknya—yang mungkin tak sampai ke telinga Gakushuu. Paras Nagisa semakin merona. Ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya dalam helai pirang _strawberry_ sang putra yang masih memusatkan atensi pada kilau lilin-lilih kecil di depannya.

"… Terima kasih telah bersedia mendampingiku. Terima kasih telah memberikanku seorang putra yang luar biasa," manik violet sejenak memandang Ryouta yang ternyata ikut menatap sang _tou-san_.

"Kau hidup dan matiku, Asano Nagisa," punggung tangan itu dikecup lembut, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shuu. Sangat mencintaimu." Kali ini tiap frasanya ditangkap sempurna oleh gendang telinga Gakushuu. Tangan Nagisa balik menggenggam, lebih erat.

Gakushuu tersenyum. Ibu jarinya menyeka satu bulir air mata yang hampir membasahi paras manis Nagisa.

"Uguu~"

Nagisa tergelak mendengarnya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala serta pipi gembil Ryouta bergantian, lantas berbisik lembut di telinga buah hatinya, " _Kaa-san_ juga saaaangat menyayangimu, Sayang."

"Buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya, Nagisa."

"Ah, iya. Ryouta, ingin meniup lilin dengan _Kaa-san,_ Sayang?"

"Waa~"

Senyum Nagisa mengembang. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, sebelum akhirnya seluruh api kecil lilin-lilin itu padam bersama permohonan Nagisa yang lirih diucapnya.

 _Kumohon, bahagia ini jangan pernah berakhir. Sampai nanti. Sampai maut berhasil mengejar diri._

.

.

 **E** nd

.

.

Niatnya bikin ficlet, kenapa sampai meluber ._. Batal dipublish tanggal 20 karena—sedang bad mood parah :') Nggak lucu kalau nanti bakal ada plot twist satu keluarga mati gegara mobil yang nyasar nabrak restoran #OHOK Saya masih sayang nyawa, takut diburu si **tukang nungging** yang ngefetish AsaNagi #OHOK[2]

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Maafkan untuk segala ke-fail-an yang dimiliki fic ini. Oh, ada sedikit omake di bawah. Semoga terhibur :')

.

 **Omake**

Gakushuu tengah menikmati secangkir teh malam itu—setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya—ketika sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Tahu pasti siapa pelakunya, Gakushuu menarik lengan itu hingga sang pemilik jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Shuu, kau kasar sekali."

Gakushuu terkekeh, mengecup singkat bibir Nagisa hingga pipinya merona. "Jadi, hadiah apa saja yang kau terima hari ini?"

Nagisa mencari posisi paling nyaman dalam pangkuan Gakushuu, kedua lengannya masih melingkar pada leher sang suami. "Dua paket datang sore tadi dari Sugino dan Kayano. Isinya sama-sama perlengkapan bayi untuk Ryouta—juga sebuah buku resep puding dari Kayano."

Si pirang _strawberry_ mengangguk. Tangannya yang melingkar pada pinggang Nagisa semakin mempersempit jarak keduanya, "Lalu, dari Isogai dan Maehara?"

"Ah, tiga syal dengan motif yang sama."

"Syal?"

" _Un._ Untukku, kau, dan Ryouta. Mereka tahu saja aku ingin membeli syal yang sama untuk kita bertiga." Kepala Nagisa bersandar pada pundak Gakushuu.

"Dari Karma-kun aku malah dapat boneka Koro-sensei," ujung alis pemilik iris violet itu berkedut mendengar nama rivalnya—dan mengingat kelakuan si setan merah tadi siang, "jadi kuletakkan di kamar Ryouta saja."

"Lalu dari Shuu—"

"Hm? Aku tak membelikan hadiah untukmu tahun ini."

Nagisa tersenyum. Kepalanya diangkat dan menyatukan dahi keduanya—mempertemukan violet dan lazuardi. Kedua telapak tangan Nagisa menangkup wajah sang suami. "Hadiah dari Shuu adalah sesuatu yang sangat lama kuinginkan."

Gakushuu tak mengalihkan pandangan dari iris biru yang teduh. Ia tahu Nagisa masih belum selesai bicara.

"Menghabiskan waktu bersama, hanya kita bertiga. Sepanjang hari bersama Shuu dan Ryouta. Setelah itu makan sushi bersama," senyum itu semakin indah dalam sudut pandang violetnya.

"Terima kasih, Shuu. Terima kasih karena telah mengambil cuti untuk hari ini—meski kautahu konsekuensi yang akan kau dapat. Terima kasih untuk hadiah paling istimewa yang kau berikan. Aku mencintaimu, Shuu."

Dengan itu, Nagisa mengecup lembut bibir itu. Gakushuu lantas memperdalam ciuman mereka, memagut bibir mungil itu hingga memerah. Dan berakhir dengan Nagisa yang jatuh dalam dominasinya.

Gakushuu menyibak helai langit yang menutupi dahi Nagisa. Ia berbisik penuh seduktif pada telinga sang biru sebelum mengulum daun telinga sang submisif, "Aku masih punya hadiah lagi untukmu, Sayang."

"S-Shuu …" Wajah Nagisa merona seluruhnya, "J-jangan d-di sini … R-Ryouta …"

"Ya, tidak di sini, _Cherry_." Gakushuu kembali menautkan bibir keduanya.

"A-Ahn—"

.

 **E** nd [2]

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Salam Cherry,

Shinra—debu di _ahoge_ Karma #yha


End file.
